The present invention relates generally to applicator systems that are used to spray fluids, such as paint, sealants, coatings, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a wash sequence for transitioning between spray fluids using a single common pump.
Fluid spray systems are used in a wide range of applications, including painting, glue application, and foam spraying. Some fluid applicators have separate “A-side” and “B-side” fluid systems (e.g. pumps, reservoirs, and fluid lines) that carry different fluids components, while others pump and spray only a single spray material. Common materials pumped in spray systems include paints, polyurethanes, isocyanates, polyesters, epoxies, and acrylics.
In some applications, it may be necessary or desirable to spray a variety of different materials (e.g. several different paints) with one spraying system. In such cases, the spraying system must ordinarily be thoroughly washed to avoid cross-contamination of different spray fluids, and reconnected to a new fluid source.